


Home-Run / A Lockner Fanfic

by swansie



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Bend Over, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Office Sex, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Relationship, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansie/pseuds/swansie





	Home-Run / A Lockner Fanfic

It’s late at Lockhart/Gardner, the rain outside is pouring, splashing against the windows. Will sits behind his desk holding a baseball which has an autograph of one of his favorite hitters. After a couple minutes of staring at the precious object, he notices how late it has gotten. He clears his desk, puts the ball back in its little showcase and swings the matching bat over and onto his shoulder. He switches off the light and walks down the hallway, towards the elevator. 

Passing the conference room, he sees Diane still working in there. Documents which looks like hundreds spread across the big table and a glass of chardonnay next to her laptop. She’s wearing an ivory colored peplum dress, shorter than usual. It matches her golden strands of blond and her pinkish lip just perfectly. She sighs, putting down her black framed glasses and rolling back with her chair while lifting her slender legs, that were complimented through her choice of black lace stilettos up on the table. They look more like weaponry rather than your regular high heels. 

After closing her eyes, leaning back in the chair for a couple seconds she notices Will heading down the hallway with his baseball bat. 

Will is in denial, he’d go back to wish her goodnight, eventually pouring her another drink, but damn she looks hot tonight. He always tried to mute his thoughts when it came to his partner’s looks, but there will always be days in which certain parts of his body reminded him that he too, was a male being of weakness when it came to long legs and short tight dresses. Tonight is one of those days. He decides to go back to his office just to catch a couple more moments of her, feigning that he’s forgotten something. 

Passing the conference room once again, Diane looks up from her laptop with a confused look on her face, but continues to finish her last depositions.  
Will stops behind the corner just in front of their office, from where he can watch the conference room. Observing her for a little while longer; how she shifts in her seat, how her perfect manicured fingers tap the keyboard and eventually stretching certain parts of her body, he notices how hard he has gotten.

“Oh shit,” he mutters to himself. 

Glancing back in her direction he gropes his hard member through his pants and starts stroking it slowly. 

“Fuck, I think I need her now. Why William why? Get it together!” He whines in his thoughts. 

His pleasure takes over his whole groin and to him it felt like his balls were about to combust any minute. Though he’s never let it gotten that far, he needs her body, immediately. 

Trying to hold his composure, he walks over to the conference room and leans against the open door frame with his arms crossed just throwing her a boyish smile. 

“Damn it! I’m so done with this tonight!” Diane yells at her laptop, presumably not having saved an important file. 

“Technology huh?”

“Will! Are you… how long have you been standing here?”

He chuckles lightly, “Just long enough to make sure you get your deserved nightcap.”

Showing her his best scotch that he’d sneaked from his office earlier, Diane smiles and shakes her head.  
“I think I’ve had too many of those already tonight.”  
She hints at the nearly finished bottle of chardonnay. 

“And you’re still able to work like that?” 

Diane gives him a heartful laugh, “Oh I’m absolutely sure I should’ve ended this about an hour ago, I think I was just wasting my time getting drunk under the impression that I could wrap this up tonight.” 

Will smiles. 

Diane looks at him and remembers him passing the room earlier, “You know, there’s something extremely magnetizing about baseball players,” she comments with a seductive tone.

Will locks his eyes onto her, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Diane answers. From Will’s perspective her eyes are burning with desire. 

“Well um….” Diane interrupts, “Although, you walking around with that bat of yours makes you even younger, almost like a college guy,” suddenly  
breaking out into laughter.

“It does not!” He frowns with a held back chuckle. 

“Oh it does William.”

“No it doesn’t Diane!” 

“Yep!” chuckling soundly. 

“I’m gonna get ya…” he sprints towards her, trying to catch her, but Diane being one step ahead, jumps up and runs around the huge conference table as fast as her shoes allow her to. 

Holding on to the chairs, she keeps fleeing from Will, unable to stop laughing. It’s just like playing catch, as if they’re school kids, except that they’re adults. 

After another round of chasing each other around the table, Diane almost trips with her left shoe. Trying not to fall, she clings onto a chair and lets her upper body fall onto the table facing the surface. A second later, Will collides into her back, stumbling onto her, still in the attempt to catch her. 

“Woah!” she gasps, feeling Will’s weight pressing her torso into the table. 

“You alright?” He asks, with a smirk and a low voice. He slightly lifts his body but remains in that position. 

“I guess I’m alright,” she answers softly.

Taking the circumstance as a sign, he reaches around her upper body with his right hand and very lightly grips her neck from the front and pushes her upwards until her head is meeting his chin, holding her there.

Confused as to what he is doing, she tries to interrupt his actions with words. But before she can do so, Will has already moved his left hand under the hem of her dress, touching her through her panties, which seemed to be purely made out of lace. He starts moving his fingers in a circular motion while holding her upper body to him. 

“Ah… Will… I…” She reacts, with a mixture of what sounds like a sharp gasp and a moan.  
“What are you… ugh… doing, William?”

“Diane,” he whispers into her ear. 

He continues rubbing her through her undergarments, which gets damp sooner than he expected. Diane tries to withstand the pleasure, fully aware that this is her younger partner touching her in their own law firm offices, right now. 

“Will, I can’t...” 

“Shh,” he interrupts her. Diane whimpers quietly. 

Will moves his mouth to her ear again, “I want to fuck you. Bend over against this table until you can’t walk anymore.”

“Hmhmh,” Diane lets out another moan, getting even wetter just by the image in her head, Will, her partner, her friend, screwing her, willfully, in their conference room where they are working with all the other partners, yesterday… today… tomorrow. 

“Doesn’t that sound exciting?” 

“Uh huh...” she answers, followed by slowly biting down on her lower lip. Her facial expression speaks no other than pure lust. 

Just by those groans, he moves his hand and lets it wander inside her panties. Taking a few seconds to embrace her wet slit, he continues pressuring her clit. 

“Fuck William… ugh!” 

“You’re so fucking wet Diane. I want to take my hard cock out and thrust into you hard right n-”

“-Then why are you still talking?” Diane gasps heavily, interrupting him. 

“You sure?”

“Fuck me. Will Gardner.” 

By that command, Will unzips his pants and frees his hard member. He grips the hem of her skirt and pushes it up over her ass, revealing a maroon colored lace slip. He grabs her ass, kneads it once firmly and gives it a semi hard slap. 

Diane lets out an impatient soundly pant, “Will, please I, I need you inside me, now.”

Without further hesitation, he pulls her slip over her ass and down to her ankles, grabs her thighs and motions her to spread her legs further apart. He positions himself in front of her almost pulsating entrance and feels her heat on his tip without even making contact. He teases her slit, moving himself up and down the entirety of her already dripping pussy.

“Screw me,” Diane demands, with a clearity in her voice that he only knew of her using in court. 

He pushes himself into her fast, deep. Realizing just how tight she is almost drives him over the edge alone. Diane nearly loses her senses when he fills her, his thickness feels incredible inside her and with each one of his thrusts she craves more. 

“Fuck William, I didn’t expect you to be that… that… big...” She loses herself in her pleasurable moaning, which turns on Will even more. 

“Your tight little pussy loves my cock, doesn’t it?”

“Yea, ahh, fuck, right there Will please right there, go harder there.”

Will fucks her against that conference table as hard and deep as he could. He moves his hand down her abdomen and finds her clit aching for his touch. With rapid motions of his fingers, Diane’s climax starts to build. 

He slowed down his thrusts but tried to go even deeper, not realizing he’s hitting her cervix. With her right hand, Diane muffles a loud scream from her mouth. “Yes! Oh dear god yes, Will, do it, deep… yes!”

With long hard thrusts, their bodies moved in one rhythm. After a couple more, Will stays deep inside her, feeling her for a few seconds after sliding out and pushing his whole length back in hard. Her moaning at this point gets erratic and once she feels him staying inside her for those couple seconds she pushes her hips into his groin, fucking him back and rotating her hips to enjoy his thickness with everything she’s got. Her movement sends Will over the edge, hugging her tight from behind. He releases inside her, shaking from his orgasm.

A couple seconds pass until he slides out of her, giving Diane the chance to lift her body up from the table. Without any questions, she kneels down in front of him immediately and takes his cock into her mouth. Sucking hard, trying to taste herself on him. Although Will is quite big, she manages to take him almost fully in her mouth, which causes him to moan her name out loud. The sensation he feels when his tip touches the back of her throat is something he’s never felt before being blown. 

He looks up to the ceiling and lets his head fall into his neck, “You’re so good, FUCK!” He pronounces the word as clear as he could. 

He looks back down at her, wanting to see her face. He caresses her head and moves his digits through her hair.

“Hey, look at me gorgeous.” 

Taking him out of her mouth, Diane looks up and locks her eyes with his.

“Mr Gardner…” she says in a willing voice, before she licks up and down his shaft, taking only his tip in her mouth, to let her skillful tongue do its job. 

Will gulps and cups her cheeks in each palm of his hands. He moves one finger to her chin and lifts it up, hinting for her to stand up. Closing the gap between them, he hugs her, grabbing her ass again and kneading it, while his lips crash against hers. Opening her mouth to let their tongues fool around like teenagers, they stood there for about 4 minutes, just passionately kissing, Will cupping Diane’s ass. 

With a quick motion, Diane pushes him back on the chair behind him. Never leaving his eyes as she straddles him and lets herself sink down on him, which makes her rest her head in her neck with an open mouth, letting a horny groan escape. 

Before she starts riding him, she crosses her arms and lifts her dress up over her head, tossing it to the other side of the room. Will takes the invite to move his hand around her back to unclasp her matching maroon colored bra. Diane kisses him tenderly while he takes his two index fingers into his mouth to wet them before grazing them over her nipples, causing them to peak from the moist touch of his fingers. 

She continues to kiss Will while slowly bouncing up and down on him, him caressing her nipples. His fingers on her nipples send another wave of incredible pleasure through her abdomen and she started to grind down on him fast, riding his hard cock until she pants uncontrollably, feeling her orgasm getting closer and closer. Her moans get louder. Will notices the slowly fading strength of her thighs pushing herself up and down, so he shifts further down in the chair, taking her wrists and pinning them behind her back before he starts to buck his hips and push as hard and fast up into her as physically possible. 

Diane lets out a whiny scream, “Yes right there, that’s it, I’m cuming William, fuck me…”

“Diane…”

She cries out as her orgasm invades every inch of her body. Her golden locks bouncing up and down with each of his bouncing thrusts. He lets her ride out her orgasm as long as she needs until he releases her wrists from behind her back. While still inside her, he takes her hands in his own and places them in front of his mouth to kiss them. Diane gives him a big smile, biting down on her lip and crushes her lips against his once more, until their lips part. 

“This was unbelievable. Now I know why I needed this body of yours since I saw you when I set foot in here for the first time,” he comments.

“Is that so?” She answers hotly, still moving on him to slowly relax her muscles. 

“I always knew you were great at this, Ms Lockhart...” Will ensures her. 

“Ah huh… even greater than baseball?” Diane flirts back. 

Will lets out a soft chuckle looking into her eyes, “Even greater. That’s what I call a home run, baby!” 

He gently kisses her forehead.


End file.
